The Man In The Darkness
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Dia hilang bersama gelapnya malam yang menyelimuti hutan itu. Hilang bersama penderitannya. Don't like, don't read..    RnR please?


**The Man In The Darkness**

**Lagi-lagi fic gajhe… saking ga ada kerjaannya.. *jangan ngomongin belajar adalah suatu pekerjaan, nyentuh bukunya aja kaga pernah..* akhinya buat fic laen… ckckck…**

**Mulai aja ah, aku ga tau kudu ngomong apa lagi… =_="**

**Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Amano Akira and this fic belongs to me..**

**Summary : Dia hilang bersama gelapnya malam yang menyelimuti hutan itu. Hilang bersama penderitannya.**

**Warning : OOC! MISSTYPO! GAJHE, ABAL, ANEH, NISTA, FIC SAMPAH! Banyak pair disana-sini sampe aku aja bingung ini mainpair–nya apaan! Silakan dihina sepuas hati.. ^^;;**

* * *

"Mukuro-san..," sebuah suara memanggil nama orang dengan rambut model nanas yang berada di depannya. Dia menoleh seraya tersenyum.

"Ya, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Yang dipanggil 'Tsunayoshi' hanya menunjukkan wajah dengan raut khawatir, "Anoo, aku turut bersedih atas menghilangnya Dino-san.."

Mukuro, lengkapnya Mukuro Rokudo, hanya tersenyum getir sambil menepuk pelan kepala Tsunayoshi Sawada –atau akrab dipanggil Tsuna, "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku memang sedih atas hilangnya sahabatku itu." Jawabnya.

"Mukuro-san.. kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat terpukul sekarang. Apa kau butuh teman cerita?" tawar Tsuna, khawatir dengan kondisi Mukuro.

"…"

Mukuro diam tak menjawab, "Mukuro-san, kalau memang kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa, karena aku akan selalu menunggu sampai Mukuro-san mau cerita padaku." Kata Tsuna dengan senyum dan itu membuat Mukuro bangun dari lamunannya.

"…Tsunayoshi-kun.. boleh aku cerita sesuatu padamu? Diluar?" Tanya Mukuro dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Tsuna.

* * *

"Apa yang mau kau ceritakan padaku, Mukuro-san?" suara Tsuna memecah keheningan sesaat.

Sekarang, Mukuro dan Tsuna sudah berada diluar rumah duka. Sahabat terdekat Mukuro, Dino Cavallone, dikabarkan menghilang dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

"3 hari yang lalu, sebelum ia menghilang, Dino berkata padaku bahwa ia bertemu dengan seseorang di 'Hutan Terlarang' yang letaknya hanya beberapa ratus meter dari desa kita."

Tsuna diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama, tidak menginterupsi.

"Ia mengenal orang itu sudah sekitar 4 bulan. Dino berkata, orang itu sangat cantik, memiliki rambut hitam pendek sehitam malam, mata raven tajam bagai elang, bibir mungil berwarna merah darah, gestur tubuhnya yang tegap.. Dino juga bilang bahwa ia jatuh hati padanya.. itulah sebabnya ia sering tidak kelihatan karena ia datang ke 'Hutan Terlarang' untuk menemui orang itu."

"Lalu? Apa hubungan antara hilangnya Dino-san dengan orang itu?" akhirnya Tsuna bertanya.

"… Aku yang penasaran akan orang itu, kemudian membuntuti Dino. Bukan ada maksud cemburu atau apa, hanya saja.. Dino seperi terbius oleh pesona orang yang ia ceritakan itu. Karena khawatir, akhirnya aku benar-benar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut. Dino berjalan dan terus berjalan menembus hutan sampai akhirnya dia sampai pada sebuah pohon Oak tua yang berukuran raksasa. Dan Dino tersenyum sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang."

"Lantas apa yang aneh dari itu semua, Mukuro-san? Menurutku tidak ada yang aneh dengan apa yang kau ucapkan." Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya tanda kalau ia bingung dengan ucapan Mukuro.

"Tidak ada yang aneh, kalau saja…orang yang diajaknya bicara itu terlihat oleh mata, bukan?" jawab Mukuro. Wajahnya yang semula tenang kembali menegang.

Mata Tsuna terbelalak lebar, "Mak-Maksudnya.. Dino-san berbicara dengan.. hantu?"

Ingin percaya atau tidak cukup sulit dalam kondisi seperti ini, 'kan?

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Tapi ekspresi yang Dino keluarkan memang menggambarkan bahwa dia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang waktu itu."

"Tap-Tapi, Mukuro-san! Bukankah kalau tidak salah, Dino-san hampir tiap hari menerima perlakuan kasar dari orang-orang di sekitar sini? Mungkin juga karena Dino-san depresi maka ia beranggapan atau bahkan menciptakan sesuatu bernama 'teman khayalan', bukan?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, saat ini berpikir rasional memang perlu, namun kalau kita melihat realita yang ada, entah kenapa perasaanku berkata bahwa realitanya adalah Dino memang bertemu dan berbicara dengan _seseorang _atau_ sesuatu _disana.." Mukuro menggeretakkan giginya.

Tsuna semakin tak percaya, "Bo-Bohong.. jadi Dino-san dibawa 'pergi' oleh penjaga hutan itu?"

Seketika itu pula, bulir air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata Tsuna, lututnya lemas, Mukuro hanya dapat berdiri diam bak patung tak bernyawa sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Ingatan Mukuro kembali terulang. Mulai terulang pada memori 3,5 bulan yang lalu. Saat Dino mulai sering datang berkunjung ke Hutan Terlarang itu.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

"Oi, Dino." Panggil Mukuro kepada sahabat karibnya, Dino Cavallone.

Pria berambut blonde itu ada dibawah pohon sakura tua yang tak lagi berbunga. Dino yang dalam posisi membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya tidak bergeming. Mukuro tahu, pasti anak ini habis diperlakukan kasar oleh anak-anak desa yang lain.

Mukuro berjalan mendekati Dino, menepuk pelan pundak pemuda yang sedang ringkih itu, Dino hanya menoleh. Mukuro menyadari bahwa ada satu bekas pukulan di pipi kiri Dino, tak lupa memar di bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Mata Dino juga merah, kelihatannya dia menangis sedari tadi.

"Mukuro.. sebenarnya.."

Mukuro menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu, "Sebenarnya.. apa salahku? Kenapa aku selalu diperlakukan seperti ini? Apa karena aku adalah anak dari orang Italy? Apa orang-orang desa sangat membenci orang Italy sampai mendarah daging begini?"

Mukuro tahu benar, orang-orang desa sangat membenci orang Italy. Orang-orang Italy 10 tahun yang lalu datang dan membakar serta membunuh penduduk desa mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dendam itulah yang dibawa mereka sampai saat ini.

5 tahun setelah kejadian itu, datanglah Dino Cavallone bersama keluarganya. 1 bulan setelah mereka menetap disini, orang tua Dino dibunuh, masih belum jelas siapa pelakunya, namun Mukuro yakin bahwa yang membunuh orang tua sahabat terkasihnya adalah penduduk desa.

Mukuro menatap iba pada Dino yang sedang menangis tanpa suara, hatinya hancur melihat teman sedari kecilnya itu hanya mampu menangis tanpa suara sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, gemetaran, "Maaf, ya.. aku tak bisa melindungimu… Maaf, Dino… Maaf…," Mukuro berlutut disamping Dino dan memeluknya erat. Tak pelak, air mata dari iris berbeda warna miliknya ikut meneteskan air mata.

* * *

"Haah.. lagi-lagi dihajar.. dengan luka separah ini, kelihatannya aku tak akan bisa menipu Mukuro dengan bilang bahwa aku jatuh dari pohon.. ….Ah, aku tidak bilang pun, dia pasti sudah tahu sih..," Dino berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Seperti biasa, ia dipukuli dan dihajar oleh anak-anak sebayanya yang lain karena dia keturunan orang Italy. Dan seperti biasa, setelah selesai dipukuli, ia akan pergi menyendiri ke tempat dimana ia tak akan bisa ditemukan oleh sahabatnya, Mukuro. Dan seperti biasanya pula, walau ia mencoba untuk menyendiri, Mukuro akan dengan mudah mengetahui dimana Dino bersembunyi.

"Kali ini tidak boleh ketahuan. Aku tidak boleh terus menerus membiarkan Mukuro ikut sedih atas keadaanku!" Dino berjalan dan terus berjalan, tanpa tahu ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh menuju tempat yang tidak boleh didatangi oleh siapa pun. Ke Hutan Terlarang.

Dino memasuki hutan itu tanpa tahu larangan tersebut, dia berjalan dan saat ia lelah, ia berhenti pada sebuah pohon besar, sebuah Pohon Oak tua yang besar dan kokoh.

Dino diam, melihat sekitarnya, "Ini.. dimana?" kebingungan, Dino memanjat pohon Oak itu menuju puncaknya untuk melihat daerah sekitarnya, setelah sampai di puncak, Dino hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya dan menelan ludah, "Hutan… Terlarang?"

Hutan Terlarang. Hutan yang dilarang untuk dimasuki oleh orang biasa. Jika kau nekat masuk ke dalam, bisa dipastikan itulah saat terakhir kau melihat langit biru. Tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari dalam sana daIam keadaan hidup. Kegelapan yang amat sangat akan membuatmu putus asa dan kemudian mati didalam gelap. Itulah Hutan Terlarang.

Dino merangkak turun ke bawah, sesampainya dibawah, ia hanya dapat mematung sambil melihat kearah bawah, "Kalau memang… tidak bisa keluar dari sini, mungkin itu hal yang bagus… aku tidak perlu disiksa, aku tidak perlu menerima cemooh maupun tatapan benci dari orang-orang desa," Dino menutup mata, "dan tidak perlu lagi membuat Mukuro khawatir maupun bersedih.."

Lagi-lagi air mata turun dari mata beriris coklat keemasan itu, menandakan betapa tersiksanya ia berada di desa yang amat membencinya itu. Dia sedih, kecewa, dan sakit hati atas perlakuan orang-orang desa padanya. Ia menyesali dirinya yang selalu membuat sahabat tersayangnya ikut menderita bersama dirinya.

"Kau sedang bersedih?" suara seseorang terdengar dari belakang Dino, seketika Dino langsung menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sosok seseorang berdiri dengan sedikit menunduk kearahnya.

Dino yang terkejut hanya dapat diam di tempat, matanya bertemu dengan iris raven di hadapannya, "Kau.. menangis?" Tanya sang empunya suara. Tangannya yang mungil menyentuh wajah Dino dan kemudian menghapus air matanya.

Sontak Dino menjauhkan diri dari si Mata Raven, "Si-Siapa kau?" Tanya Dino.

Dino melihat orang itu dari atas sampai bawah, rambut sehitam malam, mata berwarna raven, tubuh mungil namun tegap, kulit seputih susu, bibir merah darah yang sangat menggoda, baju berwarna biru gelap membalut tubuh mungilnya. _'Benar-benar sosok yang sangat cantik,' _batin Dino tanpa mengerjapkan mata.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" dia bertanya lagi, Dino mengangguk dengan kikuk. Masih terpesona pada sosok di depannya.

"Ap-Apa kau…hantu.. atau semacamnya?" Tanya Dino. Sosok itu hanya menatap Dino dengan tatapan tajam, tapi kemudian digantikan dengan senyum misterius.

"Anggap saja aku penunggu disini. Aku Hibari Kyouya, dan siapa kau? Manusia biasa tak boleh berada disini sendirian saja." Kata sosok yang bernama Hibari itu.

"Ak-aku Dino.. Dino Cavallone." Jawab Dino tergagap.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di dalam hutan ini seorang diri begini? Disini berbahaya. Keluargamu bisa khawatir jika kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu." Tuturnya. Dino tidak menyahut, lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa diam.

"…Aku tidak punya keluarga. Penduduk desa semuanya membenciku. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan kehadiranku jika aku kembali kesana. Lebih baik aku disini dan tidak pernah kembali kesana."

Hibari diam, "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sebut 'Mukuro' tadi itu? Tadi kudengar kau menyebut namanya."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir akan keadaan diriku yang menyedihkan ini. Aku tak mau merepotkannya, Kyouya."

"Tapi bukankah dia sahabatmu yang paling dekat? Dia akan jauh lebih khawatir jika kau tidak pulang kesana bukan?" kata Hibari sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Aku..," Dino ragu apakah pulang adalah pilihan yang baik atau tidak.

Hibari bersiul, siulan yang membahana di seluruh hutan, tak lama kemudian, datanglah burung kecil berwarna kuning yang terang mengitari Hibari, "Ikuti burung ini dan kau akan keluar dari hutan ini dengan selamat."

"Eh?" Dino heran melihat apa yang diperbuat oleh Hibari, "Kau tidak membunuhku atau melakukan sesuatu terhadapku, Kyouya?"

"Mengapa aku harus membunuhmu? Lagipula kau tidak melakukan apa-apa selama ada disini. Pulanglah..," Hibari kemudian menutup iris ravennya, "Jika kau ada masalah, berkunjunglah kemari dan cerita padaku, mungkin kau butuh teman cerita."

Dino mengangguk dan mulai meninggalkan Hibari yang masih berdiri di bawah Pohon Oak itu. Ia mengikuti burung kuning yang ternyata bernama Hibird untuk kembali pulang.

* * *

Dan benar saja, sejak kejadian itu, Dino selalu dan selalu, nyaris setiap hari ia akan pergi ke Hutan Terlarang untuk menemui Sang Penjaga Hutan. Entah itu sehabis dihajar oleh anak-anak desa, dicemooh dan ditatap dengan pandangan dingin oleh penduduk desa, masalah sekolahnya, masalah kuda peliharaannya, Scuderria, ada masalah namun tidak dapat ia ceritakan pada Mukuro, atau iseng sekadar datang karena bosan di rumah.

Dino merasa nyaman dan tentram bila ada di dekat Hibari Kyouya. Dino merasa semua masalahnya lenyap jika berbicara dengan Hibari Kyouya. Dino merasa senang bila ia ada di dekat Hibari Kyouya. Lama-kelamaan perasaan nyaman itu tergantikan oleh hal yang lain. Agaknya, perasaan itu disebut 'jatuh cinta'.

Dino Cavallone tahu benar bahwa ia mencintai mahkluk yang berbeda dengannya, namun apa boleh buat. Hatinya tak bisa berpaling dari sosok yang bernama 'Hibari Kyouya'. Dia ingin bersama Hibari, ia ingin memilikinya. Tapi yang Dino takutkan ialah bila Hibari tidak menaruh hati padanya.

Tapi perasaan takut itu musnah dengan hanya 1 kalimat dari Hibari, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Dino. Lebih dari apapun.." jawab Hibari dengan senyum. Kedua tangannya memegang wajah Dino.

Dino tersenyum senang, mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Hibari membuatnya lega, apalagi dengan penerimaan dari Hibari, "Kalau begitu, apakah kau mau ikut denganku pergi ke desa? Kita akan hidup bersama disana," ajak Dino sambil memegang kedua tangan Hibari.

Hibari diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya, "Kalau untuk pergi dari sini, aku tidak bisa, Dino.. ini rumahku, ini tempat tinggalku, aku akan mati jika keluar dari sini. Maaf.."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan tinggal disini. Menemanimu selamanya disini. Tidak akan meninggalkamu sendirian di daam hutan ini." Dino memeluk tubuh mungil dihadapannya erat, seakan tak mau kehilangan.

"Bagaimana dengan Rokudo Mukuro? Kau akan meninggalkannya hanya demi untuk bersama denganku, Dino?" Tanya Hibari, membalas pelukan Dino.

"Aku rela meninggalkan apapun yang kupunya asalkan aku bisa terus bersama dengan Kyouya." Tutur Dino.

"Benarkah itu?" si Raven bertanya lagi, meminta kepastian.

"Iya, benar. Aku berjanji padamu, Kyouya.. Karena aku mencintaimu. Sekarang dan sampai selamanya."

Mereka melepas pelukannya, digantikan dengan menatap mata satu dengan yang lain. Raven bertemu dengan coklat keemasan yang menawan. Jarak diantara keduanya terhapuskan begitu mereka saling terikat dalam ciuman dalam dan penuh kasih.

* * *

Hari ini hujan. Langit berwarna kelabu pekat. Tetes-tetes hujan jatuh membasahi Bumi. Mukuro yang berada di dalam rumahnya hanya mampu duduk disamping jendela kaca sambil melihat keluar jendela. Di tangan kanannya memegang sebuah cangkir berisi coklat hangat. Melihat hujan deras yang membosankan.

Mukuro menyesap coklat hangat dari cangkirnya, merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh efek coklat tersebut, kemudian melihat keluar jendela lagi. Pemandangannya masih sama. Jalanan yang becek dan basah, udara yang dingin menusuk tulang, tetes-tetes hujan yang terus menerus jatuh. Dan sesosok manusia berdiri ditengahnya.

'_Tungu dulu. Mengapa ada manusia yang hanya diam mematung dibawah hujan deras begini?' _batin Mukuro. Ia menipitkan kedua iris matanya yang berbeda warna itu, memperjelas pengelihatannya. Sosok manusia itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Dino Cavallone, sahabatnya sendiri.

Sontak, Mukuro berlari keluar, tak lupa membawa dua payung. Satu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan satu untuk Dino.

"Dino, apa-apaan kau? Kau bisa sakit jika hujan-hujanan begini!" Mukuro menyerahkan payungnya ke Dino, Dino tidak merespon. Mukuro tahu, Dino kalau sudah begini berarti ia mempunyai masalah.

Mukuro mengelap wajah basah dan dingin Dino dengan sapu tangan berwarna ungu, "Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah? Apa anak-anak desa memukulimu lagi?"

Dino tak menjawab, tangannya menyingkirkan telapak tangan Mukuro dari wajahnya, "Terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi temanku, Mukuro.."

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu selama ini. Terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi temanku, mengkhawatirkan aku, menjagaku, melindungiku. Terima kasih, Mukuro.." kata Dino sambil tersenyum pada Mukuro.

Si Rambut Nanas bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya satu ini, "O-Oi, apa maksudmu, Dino? Oi!"

Sebelum mendapat jawaban, kesadaran Mukuro hilang. Dia jatuh dan kemudian pingsan.

**_~End Of Flashback~_**

* * *

"Itulah saat terakhir aku melihat Dino. 3 hari yang lalu, di depan rumahku." Terang Mukuro. Tsuna hanya mampu menghapus air matanya. Tak disangkanya, Dino lenyap ditelan oleh Hutan Terlarang bersama pesonanya.

"Tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya, Mukuro-san," kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum. Walau senyumnya terlihat agak memaksa.

"Oya, kau benar, Tsunayoshi-kun.. Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi Dino. Ia tak perlu menderita lagi sekarang. Dia mungkin akan lebih bahagia di dalam hutan itu bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Aku akan merelakannya asalkan Dino mendapat kebahagiaan disana." Mukuro menatap ke langit, kemudian melihat kearah belakangnya. Pemandangan dari Hutan Terlarang yang mengambil sahabatnya itu.

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

…**Iya, aku tau ini cerita aneh banget. Gajhe pula.. tapi aku berharap masih ada yang bersedia me-review dan memperbaiki fic-ku yang penuh cacat dimana-mana ini.. TT_TT mistypo juga keliatannya banyak ya? jalan ceritanya juga ga jelas.. ckckck.. cerita yang aneh... maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam pengeditan, aku ngeditnya di warnet dan diburu waktu segala, jadi pasti ada yang kelewatan. kalo ada yang ga ngerti ceritanya, boleh ditanyain pake review ato PM..**

**oke, aku selesai ngebacot aja deh.. mau bikin fic 10069 sama D18 yang laen dulu.. *All : inget entar lagi lo tuh udah hampir ujian semester, Neng!***

**See you next time~~~ XDD**


End file.
